1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including an NMOS transistor and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors having high integration degree with high performance have been developed. In the case of a planar transistor, research has been performed on a method of considerably reducing a junction depth of source/drain and forming a gate insulating layer having a high dielectric constant.